Dark love
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Hermione is taken by death eaters and given to Voldemort, who instead of killing her, see's something in her that intrigues him, allowing her to live and possibly become more to him whether she likes it or not. TR/HG, M for later chapters. OOC
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well, well, it appears Ms. Granger has decided to finally make an appearance." Voldemort laughed at the small witch huddled in a ball on the floor before him. Hermione said nothing, her mind was already closed, and felt completely helpless.

"How long have you been under our _care? _Two months now or has it been three?" he asked.

Hermione remained quiet, looking to a spot of blood that was on the floor, no doubt from some innocent that had not been lucky in the fight to live.

"YOU WILL ANSWER ME WITCH!!" Voldemort yelled, causing the three death eaters in the room to cringe.

"three months" she whispered, not daring to look in his direction.

Hermione had been captured three months ago as she walked through Diagon Alley. She didn't have time to react as a body bind curse hit her from behind, quickly followed by a disillusionment charm. Diagon alley wasn't very crowded, but someone would have noticed it had the attack not been so quick. The unknown death eater quickly grabbed her and disappeared with a pop, landing her in a small cell in the dungeons of an old manor, where she had remained the last three months. She was sure Harry and Ron knew something was seriously wrong, but had no way of knowing or communicating with them, no way to tell them where she was and that she was alive, what she did know is that they thought she was dead. The first month of her captivity, she was fed only small meals once a day, but remained in high hopes that the order would find her before her treatment became worse. During the second month, a death eater came into her cell and cut off a good portion of her hair then sliced her palm with a small dagger, allowing the blood to flow over the clump of hair.. At the time, she wasn't sure why he had done it, but her question was answered three days later when the paper was tossed into her cell, baring and article/ memorial of her life. Her heart sank at that moment, they figured her to be dead and would not come looking for her, in her opinion, she might as well be dead. Hermione quickly lost hope, realizing her will to live was growing weaker and weaker by the day, wanting nothing more then to close her eyes and go to sleep, never to wake again.

In the weeks following, her meals became heartier, and three times a day, she was also granted some clean clothes, a blanket for when she slept and a shower every other day, escorted by one of Voldemorts trusted death eaters, mainly Lucius Malfoy. Lucius never touched her, but she could feel him staring as she undressed and stepped in to the water, knowing by the look in his eyes that he was lusting over her. In most ways she was repulsed at the thought, but every so often, for some unknown reason, she would become slightly heated, wishing that he would just take her, probably to prove to herself that she could still feel something in her days of numbness. Lucius never spoke to her, other then to order her to get out or come along, the urge for some kind of human contact was starting to become unbearable.

She remained in her cell until today when Lucius came to fetch her for the Dark Lord. She wasn't scared or intimidated, she was numb, not caring what happened to her.

"Three months? Time flies when your being held prisoner." he laughed again

Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes, wishing he would shout the Avada and be done with it, ending her misery, but luck was not on her side.

"Rise before me witch." he ordered.

"_Maybe if I lay here he will give up and just kill m_e." she thought to herself, but that didn't happen, instead, two of the death eaters pulled her to her feet, forcing her to Face Voldemort. Hermione finally tilted her head up, looking him straight in the eyes, unblinking, unmoving, just staring at the man/snake before her.

"I see no fear in your eyes witch, why is that?" he asked, curious as to why she would so boldly look at him when his own death eaters found it hard to do the same.

"Why fear you? I'm going to die anyways, I've already resolved myself to that." she answered flatly.

"I see." he replied, looking back into her eyes,"Unfortunately for you, I was not planning on killing you, not yet at least." he smirked

"Then why the hell am I here?" she yelled, finally having enough of this fiasco.

"Tsk, tsk, Ms. Granger, It's unbecoming of a lady to use that kind of language."

"Oh stuff it." she huffed

Voldemort shook his head at her, "Lucius, Take Ms. Granger to the chambers beside mine, those will be her new home."

"Yes my lord" Lucius bowed, taking Hermione by the arm. Lucius practically drug her down the hall, with Hermione feeling like her old self for the first time in weeks.

"Do you mind _not_ ripping my arm off?" she asked sarcastically.

"Mind your cheek, if you know whats good for you." he growled, obviously upset about something.

She decided to ignore him for the time being, wanting nothing more then to get to her new rooms and go to sleep. Lucius pushed her roughly into a door, closing and locking it behind her. Hermione gave him the single finger wave before turning around and observing her room. It was definitely bigger then her cell, but only held a medium size bed and a wardrobe. The walls were blank and stark white, making her cringe a bit, the floor was covered in black carpet that was completely worn out and frayed.

"My own little piece of heaven" she snorted, plopping herself down on the bed, which was a huge improvement from the floor. She looked briefly around the room, making special notice that there was absolutely no way out and decided to just rest for now, there was no telling what Voldemort wanted.

"She's locked in the room you requested my lord" Lucius said with a bow.

"Very well, Lucius, you are dismissed."

"My lord, if I may be so bold to ask, Why didn't you kill her like planned?" Lucius asked, fear he was going to be cursed.

"Theres something about her, something in her eyes that intrigues me." he replied, apparently in one of his more cheerful moods. Lucius gave a quick nod, "Thank you my lord" and disappeared with a pop.

Voldemort at back in his chair, thinking of the young witch, "What is it about her that intrigues me so?" he asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since Hermione had been taken to the room next to Voldemorts, three long, boring days at that. The room was enough to drive a person crazy, it was still blindingly white, giving her the feeling of being in a hospital where the nurses and healers had abandoned her. Hermione had been left alone completely, well, unless you count the house elf that would deliver her meals then wink out before she could mutter a word. She finally, out of her boredom, created a game called 'spot the elf', where she would wait patiently for him to appear, then try to corner him into talking to her – it didn't work as well as she planned. She had also kept herself entertained by balling one of her socks up and throwing it against the wall, only to dive for the sake of catching it and repeating the motion.

The room also came with it's own bathroom. The bathroom was also stark white and sparsely stocked with supplies. The walls, floor and ceiling where white, there was a single white towel, one bottle of all purpose body cleanser that had absolutely no smell, there was no shower curtain and no bathroom rugs, causing her feet to freeze when she would finally get out, but she wasn't complaining, showers were something else she could do to keep herself entertained.

On the third night, Hermione lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling and trying her best to figure out why he had kept her alive. The entire situation made absolutely no sense to her, she was a mud blood, lowest of the low, filth, not fit to breath the same air as him and yet, he stepped up her living arrangements and didn't kill her like she had planned, like she had hoped for.

The first three months she was there were long and mind numbing. She still had the fight in her in the beginning, waiting for her door to be flung open to be rescued by Harry and Ron, unfortunately, they thought her to be dead and wouldn't come looking for her. She eventually resolved herself to sleeping, only waking long enough to eat and be led to the shower by Lucius. Sleeping dulled her mind, allowing her to except her fate as a prisoner in a mad mans clutches.

She was so deep in thought, that it barely registered that her door was opening and someone was coming in.

"Enjoying your new room?" Voldemort asked as he stepped inside.

Hermione rolled over to face him, "Actually, I'm not. I'm bored stiff and cant figure for the life of me why you didn't just kill me and let me finally have peace." she snapped, refusing to back down from him.

Voldemort was slightly taken back by her harsh reply, after all, he was used to people cowering before him, doing their best no to upset him.

"Why do you show no fear?" he finally asked.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "In order to fear, you must feel and I, no longer feel. I have been stored in a dark room for three months, having almost no human contact. My friends and family believe me to be dead, so they are no longer searching for me and in my time here, not a single person or creature has shown me any compassion. No one has cared the entire time I've been here, that my life has been taken from me, no one cared when I was hungry or when I was cold, no one cared that I was isolated from everyone and everything, allowing the loneliness to finally take over, not that I expected anything remotely of the sort by a group of death eaters or a mad man. So you see, I have nothing left to feel for, therefore, I have no fear. In reality, I have prepared myself for death and I only wish for it to come quickly so I can finally be put out of my misery once and for all."

Voldemort just stared at the witch before him, stunned that the unbreakable Hermione Granger was in fact broken, wishing for death instead of fighting for her life.

"You've given up? Why don't you fight?" He asked

"Fighting is a waste of energy and it is a fight I would not win anyway." she replied with a shrug, " But I am curious as to why you kept me alive? I cant figure that out."

Voldemort paced about the room before finally turning to her, "There is something about you, something I have yet to understand. You see, you are a mud blood, yet you are more intelligent then most, you are very powerful for someone with muggle parents and you defy me while others cower. You are an enigma, Hermione Granger, and killing you before I have a chance to solve you would be a waste." he replied.

"Your wasting your time. I am simply a girl that had a thirst for knowledge and one who had enough control to master spells and such while my classmate were more concerned about their shag partner for the week." she replied in a monotone voice.

"That will be my decision to make, not yours." he answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slumped back onto the bed, turning away from him in the process, "Waste your time for all I care. It's not like I have anything else to do."

"You sure are a cheeky one." he stated, slightly amused in the fact that she was standing up to him and not hiding or showing weakness, "I will be back tomorrow to talk some more, so be prepared."

"Oh joy" she replied without rolling over.

Voldemort chuckled and walked towards the door, "I expect you to do something with your ratty hair before I return, no self respecting witch would dare be seen like that."

Hermione rolled over to face him, "I will fix my hair when you stop looking like a pythons cousin." she replied with a smirk, as if saying ' take that'.

Voldemort left her room and went to his own, thinking of the witch he had just left. Hermione was broken, but not to the point she wouldn't fight back if she wanted too, this amused him. He finally had someone who didn't fear him, someone who would spar with him instead of instantly recoiling and allowing him to win, a worthy opponent so to speak. Hermione was also intelligent and powerful, something he liked in a woman, mud blood or not, she had the potential to be valuable to him one way or another. Her words came back to him as he crawled into his bed, " I'll fix my hair when you stop looking like a pythons cousin" she had said, again, she had amused him with her blunt honesty, and tomorrow when he visited, she would meet Tom Riddle instead of Voldemort, it would be interesting to see what she thought about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

Voldemort left her room and went to his own, thinking of the witch he had just left. Hermione was broken, but not to the point she wouldn't fight back if she wanted too, this amused him. He finally had someone who didn't fear him, someone who would spar with him instead of instantly recoiling and allowing him to win, a worthy opponent so to speak. Hermione was also intelligent and powerful, something he liked in a woman, mud blood or not, she had the potential to be valuable to him one way or another. Her words came back to him as he crawled into his bed, " I'll fix my hair when you stop looking like a pythons cousin" she had said, again, she had amused him with her blunt honesty, and tomorrow when he visited, she would meet Tom Riddle instead of Voldemort, it would be interesting to see what she thought about that.

Now:

The next morning, Tom entered Hermione's room, and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Wake up Ms. Granger." he said in a silky voice.

"Pizza is too greasy, I want a big cheese burger." she mumbled while still asleep.

Tom gave her a sideways glance, "Ms. Granger, it is time to wake up." he said a little louder

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and took a quick look around, "Shit, I'm still here aren't I?" she mumbled, still not processing that Voldemort looked different, "And get the hell off of my bed, I don't need death eater germs all over the place."

"This is my bed and I will sit on it if I so desire to." he retorted

"The bed is mine while I'm stuck here. The other owner is a taller man, resembles a large snake." she said sarcastically, "Maybe you've heard f him... goes by Lord Voldemort?"

"Ms. Granger, will you look at me when you are speaking to me?"

Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up, Turning towards the hansom man. "I'm up, not what do you want?"

"for you to fix your ratty hair." he replied smugly

"Look, I said I would fix it if Voldemort stopped looking like a snake...until then, I will keep it how it is even if it turns into an afro."

Tom chuckled a bit because she hadn't figured out who he was yet. "Ms. Granger, I think I have done a good job not looking like as you said... a pythons cousin."

"Your Voldemort?" she asked in surprise

"The very same."

"Then what in Merlin's saggy balls are you going around looking like a mating mistake between swamp thing and Dracula when you can look like that?" she asked

"Would you fear me if I looked like this all the time?" he asked

"I don't fear you when you look the other way?" she reminded him.

"Ah, good point. None the less, I have upheld my part of the bargain, now fix that hair."

"I will fix my hair when I'm allowed a brush or a wand because as of now, I don't have those things."

Tom gave a short wave of his hand, causing an assortment of brushes and combs to appear in front of her on the bed.

"Just brush it through for now, You will have better arrangements by nightfall."

Hermione picked up a blue brush from the pile and started to brush it, giving off curses along the way as she would hit a knot.

"So what do you mean when you say 'better arrangements?" she asked while working on a stubborn knot.

"I gave it some thought after I left last night and decided to move you into my room."

Hermione froze in mid brush, "Umm, yes, about that. I actually changed my mind and find myself quite happy in this room, I've even decided to stop chasing the house elf."

"That may be, Ms. Granger, but I would like to figure you out and cannot do so while you are in this room. From now on, You will share my room and bed at night, and stay by my side during the day."

"But"

"No arguments Ms. Granger, I have already made up my mind."

Hermione just sighed and continued to brush her hair, trying her best to find her happy place. Once her hair was reasonably managed, Tom led her into a dining room as sat her in the chair next to his. He gave another wave of his hand and the table filled with every breakfast food you could imagine. Tom quickly started to eat, motioning for Hermione to do the same. She reluctantly picked up her fork and started to eat, but felt her eyes wondering over to Tom every minute or so.

"What are you staring at Ms. Granger?" Tom asked

"I don't mean to, I just cant get over the fact that you look human and are eating human food." she said quickly, shoveling another fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"Human food? What are you getting at?" he asked

"Well... I guess...I don't know, I guess I just expected you to eat bats or children, not eggs and toast." she replied.

"Why on earth would you think that?" he asked with a frown.

"People just see you as Voldemort and they don't associate you with eating regular food, I'm almost wanting to say they don't believe you eat."

"I see, and does it bother you to see me in my human form, eating human food?"

"Actually, it makes me feel a bit better about being around you." she replied with a shrug

"Well I can assure you that I don't indulge myself with bats or children." he grumbled, causing her to laugh at upsetting him.

They finished up their meal and left the dining room. Tom wanted to show her around a bit, hoping she would become a little more comfortable around him and open up. They walked through the manor in relative silence until they came to a set of tall double doors.

"I am told you like to read?" he asked

"I love to read, but haven't had much of a chance the last few months."

"Well Ms. Granger, then I think you will like this." he said as he opened the doors to a large library. "I will allow you to read for thirty minutes a day while you are here."

Hermione gave him a weary look before asking the one question on her mind, "Why?"

"Because Ms. Granger, I am aware of your intelligence and do not wish for your brain to turn to mush before I have a chance to figure you out." he replied in a matter of fact voice.

Hermione wasn't about to argue, she knew he was being pleasant and she was probably being treated better then someone else would in her situation, so she did the one thing she could think of, "Thank you" she said softly.

Tom gave a nod and allowed her entrance to the library. Hermione quickly found a book and set to reading, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the man sitting on the couch across from her. Tom watched as she read intently, almost looking like someone who had been starved of her dearest possessions. He watched as her facial expressions changed as she read, sometimes she would raise an eyebrow, or close her eyes as she tried to recall something pertaining to the subject but mostly he watched how she would stick her tongue out to moisten her lips or caress the pages as she read, he was fixated by her and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

He watched as her facial expressions changed as she read, sometimes she would raise an eyebrow, or close her eyes as she tried to recall something pertaining to the subject but mostly he watched how she would stick her tongue out to moisten her lips or caress the pages as she read, he was fixated by her and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

Now:

Later that night, Tom led Hermione into his chambers for the first time. Hermione had expected cages for humans, chains on the walls, beds made of nails, a sacrificial slate, heads of muggle borns hanging on the walls, she expected everything other then what she found. When he ushered her inside, she found a large, comfortable looking bed, the walls were a cream color, the carpet a deep midnight blue and walls lined with books. Tom leaned against the closed door and smirked at her shocked expression.

"What were you expecting?" he asked with a laugh

"Not this" she replied, "Listen, while this room is much nicer then mine, I'm sure you can figure me out while I sleep in my old room."

"Not going to happen, I want you in here with me." he said with that evil smirk returning.

Hermione mentally sighed, realizing he wasn't going to back down.

"you will find suitable sleeping attire in the bathroom and I will change out here."

Hermione nodded, knowing she was being dismissed to change, _" Watch it be some kind of sacrificial robe or something."_ she thought to herself as she walked into the large bathroom. She looked around briefly until her eyes settled on the long black silk nightgown.

"Of course, no thick flannel nightgowns for me." she muttered to herself, feeling more like a dress up doll then a human. She stripped down with a sigh, and progressed to put the night gown on, shaking her head as she did so, "Of all the things in the world, I'm Voldemort's bunk mate, never in my life would I have thought such things." she muttered again while checking to make sure she was completely covered.

"I'm dressed, you may reenter" Tom bellowed.

Hermione rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time before opening the bathroom door and walking out. Tom was standing by the bed in a pair of silk pajama pants and no shirt.

"You look... lovely." he said in a low voice.

"And you look... normal." she replied with a smirk

"Is that so, well, what did you expect?" he asked

"Vold – Tom, firstly, I didn't even think you slept and second, I pictured you sleeping completely dressed and ready for anything."

"So, I eat bats and children, I don't sleep, and if I did I'm expected to sleep with my boots on."

"If the shoe fits." she replied with a shrug

Tom quirked an eyebrow and climbed into the bed, " You may have the other side of the bed and don't try to escape. I have wards on this room that will kill you if you attempt to open the door."

"Is that all it takes to get killed around here? I should have tried that sooner." she said as she climbed into the right side of the bed. Tom didn't reply, he snapped his fingers causing the lights to dim in the room.

"Go to sleep, We get up early." he said before turning over towards the wall.

"_I wonder if he realizes how easy I could kill him with his back turned against me."_ she thought to herself.

"It's not as easy as you think witch" he said with a smirk, knowing her mouth was hanging open in shock that he had read her thoughts.

Hermione ran her hands over her face and finally laid down, scooting as close to the edge as possible away from him. Tom chuckle softly before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Tom woke up with a warm body pressed against his, he looked down and realized the he and Hermione must have rolled towards each other in the middle of the night. More shocking was the fact that she had an arm draped over him stomach, her legs tangled in his and his arm was holding her waist.

He hated to admit it, but it felt nice having someone sleep so close, mudblood or not. He had slept alone for many years and didn't mind, but now, he was thinking he could get used to this. He lay his head back down and went back to sleep.

An hour later, Hermione woke up and went to stretch when she noticed she was tangled around someone. She glanced over and noticed that she was _cuddling_ with Voldemort.

"_Oh my god, Voldy cuddles_" she laughed to herself.

"I do not cuddle, I was just to tired to move away from your attack." Tom muttered.

"Quit reading my mind!" she snapped

"No, I like knowing whats going on in the bushy head of yours." he smirked with his eyes still closed, " and why did you call me Voldy?"

"It's your nick name I came up with." she replied with a smirk that rivaled his, "Now can I please take a shower?"

Tom untangled himself from Hermione and made a motion with his hand, " Be my guest" he said with a yawn.

Hermione quickly left the bed and padded into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She went to pick up her clothes from the night before but they vanished into thin air.

"Great, now I'm supposed to walk around naked." she mumbled

She stripped out of her nightgown and started the shower, allowing the water to warm while she did a quick look over in the mirror.

Tom, who had jumped from the bed as soon as she closed the door, called for a house elf, "Bring her some clean clothes" he ordered.

The elf bowed out and disappeared with a pop. He then walked over to the mirror on the wall. He ran his hand over the mirror and whispered, "Show me". The mirror hazed up but the image of a naked Hermione appeared. He watched with interest as she leaned over close to the mirror, checking her face and neck, however, he was checking out the two firm breast that were staring back at him.

"Sweet Merlin" he mumbled.

Hermione did a slow spin in the mirror and sighed, "I've lost to much weight, I look like a skeleton."

Tom smirked, "She is a little too thin, I'll make sure we fix that."

"Enjoying the show?" a voice drawled from behind.

Tom turned quickly and faced a smirking Lucius, " Very much so." he replied with a smirk.

"You should have seen her before she lost weight, she was much more... delectable." Lucius said with a smile.

"Better then this?" he asked, pointing to the mirror.

"Much, however, I was forbidden to touch her."

"I wouldn't think you would want to, she's a mudblood." Tom laughed

"Mudblood or not, I have a penis and it thinks for me most of the time." Lucius replied, " Don't you feel guilty for invading her privacy?"

"I'm lord Voldemort, I don't feel guilty in the slightest. So what brings you here so early?" he asked as he waved his hand towards the mirror, setting it back to normal.

"Actually, there was a slight problem with one of the prisoners. It appears Stevenson couldn't keep his hand to himself and raped her. The problem is, she fought back and Stevenson lost his temper, he beat her to death."

Tom sighed, "Which one?"

"Victoria Gavinson, the one you were going to award to McNair for a toy."

"Very well, Have Stevenson in the black room for his punishment. Mrs. Granger and I will be down in half hour."

"You're going to let her watch?"

"Yes, she needs to realize what I am capable of. She seems to have no fear of me and while I do not intend to harm her, I wish her understand what can happen if she crosses me."

"As you wish, my lord." Lucius replied with a bow and left the room. Tom didn't have time to wait for Hermione to shower, he needed to be showered, dressed and back to his Voldemort appearance in thirty minutes. He walked to the bathroom door and unlocked it with a flick of his wrist, " Time to shock the Gryffindor." he thought with a smile. He silently undressed and slipped in to the shower behind her. Hermione didn't notice as she had her hair completely sudsy with shampoo and her eyes closed. Tom leaned forward close to her ear, "You need to hurry Hermione, we have somewhere to be."

Hermione shrieked and turned, holding a shampoo bottle like a bat, "What the hell? Get out!!"

"I'm afraid I cant do that, you see, we only have 25 minutes left before we both have to be clean and dressed."

Hermione quickly dunked her head under the shower to rinse the shampoo but didn't bother to cover her body like he thought she would.

"Why aren't you covering yourself?" he asked

"Because I am in the shower and I have had Lucius Malfoy watch me shower for a couple months now, I no longer fear being seen."

Hermione finished rinsing and made to leave the shower, "Stay, you will keep me company while I shower." Tom ordered.

"Oh good grief, fine, just hurry up." she sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Harry is going to have a heart attack when he finds out that I showered and slept in the same bed with Voldy, that is if I make it out of here alive." She thought to herself.

Tom rolled his eyes at her thoughts and stepped under the hot water with his eyes closed. Hermione couldn't help it, she had to look, it was like setting a million dollars in front of her and telling her not to look at it, it was impossible. She glanced down and raised an eyebrow, "Not huge, definitely not small either, ehh, I give him a 9 out of 10" she said to herself, forgetting he could read her thoughts

"It's bigger when it's hard, Ms. Granger, funny, I never pinned you for a grading system kind of girl."

"You see one, you've seen them all. I just grade on size, width and shape." she replied in a bored tone.

"How many have you seen?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"My two best friends are males, one has a million brothers whom I've lived with, not to mention half of the guys in Gryffindor sleep nude, I've seen plenty."

"How many have you slept with?" he asked, suddenly curious

"That's personal, what would you say if I asked you the same thing?" she spat

"If I could remember I would tell you. I've lost count over the years." he laughed, " and by the way, you've been with two."

"STOP READING MY MIND!!!!!!" she yelled.

"I actually think its amusing that from what I understand, you were considered the prude of Gryffindor, yet, you lost your virginity in a threesome with your two best friends."

"Who better then the people you know actually care for you, besides, we were a little drunk that night. Now if we are finished discussing my sex life, I believe you need to hurry as it was you who rushed in here claiming to be in a rush."

"You really are a cheeky little witch."


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

"Who better then the people you know actually care for you, besides, we were a little drunk that night. Now if we are finished discussing my sex life, I believe you need to hurry as it was you who rushed in here claiming to be in a rush."

"You really are a cheeky little witch."

Now:

Hermione followed the man that now looked like Voldemort into a large room. The room was completely black, the floors were black marble, the walls were painted black and there were no lights except for 8 torches that lined the room. Hermione had no clue what they were doing here, but she didn't particularly care either, she just figured he was meeting with someone who may not take him seriously looking like Tom.

Voldemort sat in a high back, black leather chair and motioned Hermione to stand by his side.

"Remember witch, no speaking." he hissed

Hermione sighed but didn't respond, standing slightly sideways looking bored. Voldemort sat up a little straighter as the door pushed open and Lucius walked in with Stevenson, McNair, and a deatheater named Saunders. Hermione looked at the three men and sighed again silently.

They men approached and instantly bowed, waiting for the dark lord to speak.

"You may rise." he hissed, staring at Stevenson intently.

The three men stood silently, waiting for Voldemort wrath to come.

"Stevenson, approach" he hissed.

Stevenson did as he was told, shuddering as he walked closer.

Hermione noticed the man shudder and shook her head, _"What a pussy."_ she thought to herself, causing Voldemort to smirk a little.

"Stevenson, I was informed that you played with a brothers toy, then killed her. Is this true?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Forgive me My Lord, I lost my temper." he groveled

"Tsk, tsk, You know you are to ask permission before touching another's toy."

"Yes my lord."

"McNair, Approach."

McNair also did as told and approached Voldemort.

""What do think punishment should be for his acts?" Voldemort asked

"Any punishment you decide will be fitting My Lord." McNair stated

"_Oh good grief, grow a pair._" Hermione thought, knowing Voldemort could here her.

"Very well McNair, you may have your pick from Stevensons toy's to replace the one he took. Be on your way."

McNair bowed and left quickly, not wanting to be in Voldemorts presence any longer then necessary.

"Lucius, you may stand against the wall to avoid being hit by Stevensons punishment."

"Thank you My lord" he replied, backing towards he wall.

Hermione glanced down at Stevenson, who was trying with all of his might to look calm. Voldemort didn't say a word but lifted his hand towards Stevenson, lifting him from he ground.

"You must learn that there are rules concerning your brethren." he hissed, "and toy's are awarded for loyalty."

"Yes My lord" Stevenson said with a shaky voice.

Voldemort flicked his hand causing Stevenson to fly across the room and into a wall. A loud crunch could be heard as his shoulder impacted against the hard surface. Voldemort glanced over to Hermione who didn't even wince.

"Damn witch" he thought to himself as he picked up Stevenson again and dropped him to the ground at his feet. Voldemort raised his hand again, making a zig zag motion, causing Stevenson to crumble into a ball, screaming in pain.

"You will learn to go by the rules we have established" he hissed, turning his hand slightly, causing Stevenson to howl in pain. After a few minutes of holding his hand in this position, he lowered it, letting the spell fall from Stevenson.

Hermione watched silently as Stevenson started to cough up blood but refused to move.

"Lucius, take this worthless fuck and heal him before he dies." Voldemort spat.

"Yes my lord" he replied, grabbing and dragging Stevenson from the room by the collar of his shirt. Once they left the room, Voldemort turned to Hermione.

"You dare call him names because he cringes?" Voldemort asked to the bored looking witch.

"Yes I dare" she retorted, " you hadn't even touched him and he was practically pissing himself."

"What have I told you about your language? I will not have a witch using such in front of me."

"Why not?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, " You just twisted a mans intestine, probably causing severe internal bleeding and you're worried about my language?"

Voldemort looked at her as if she'd grown a second head, "How did you know what I did to him?"

"I'm not stupid, I've seen it before." she replied back calmly. "And another thing, Why are you nice to me as Tom, but an ass as Voldemort?"

"My demeanor doesn't change Hermione. I'm simply irritated that after what you've witnessed, you still show no fear, you act like I could throw the cruciatus curse at you and you would flinch."

"Probably because I wouldn't, there is no way in hell that I would allow myself to appear weak in front of you, I have to much pride."

"Is that so?" he asked circling the witch, who didn't flinch in any way, "You are an interesting piece of work I must say."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Not the first time I've heard that."

Voldemort just shook his head, while waving his hand in front of his face to turn himself back into Tom.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, Hermione and Tom went back to their shared rooms.

"I'm going to take a shower...Alone." Hermione said as walked into the bathroom, grabbing her nightgown on the way in. Tom didn't reply and started to undress to ready himself for bed, after all, torturing took extra energy.

A knock came to the door. Tom knew it was Lucius to report Stevensons condition.

"Enter Lucius" Tom called

Lucius walked in with a smirk on his face. Lucius knew he could get away with it as he was Voldemort most trusted, "You know my lord, You and Hermione bicker like a married couple."

Tom raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have to admit my lord, the girl has spunk."

Tom sat on the bed, "That she does. So, whats the report on Stevenson?" he asked to change the subject.

"Alive, but sore. I don't think he will be attempting that again." Lucius said with a chuckle.

"Good, because next time he wont survive."

Lucius nodded in agreement, "Is there anything else I can do for you my lord before I go back to my manor?"

"No Lucius, you may return home."

"Thank you my lord" Lucius said with a bow as he retreated from the room.

Tom stood from the bed and walked over to the mirror again, taking his chance to get a peak at Hermione again.

"Stubborn witch." he chuckled as he watched her soap up her body. He had to admit to himself that she was one of a kind. In all the years he had been around, not one would flat out defy him or spar with him, yet, a small witch would without second thought. She had fire in her, despite what she had said about not feeling anymore, he knew it was a farce.

He glanced back at the mirror when he noticed the water turn off, "You'll never leave here Hermione, I hope you realize that." he said with a grin before turning the mirror back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to say thank you for the reviews I have received so far on this story, they are great. However, theres always one, lol. So to answer the flame I received by Ugly and boring, here goes...

If you don't like my story, then don't read it. It really is just that simple.. I am far from being a sexually frustrated teenager who needs to touch myself when I have a man at home to do it for me. That being said, your review was disrespectful and rude and while you don't care for it, others do. If your review actually had constructive criticism, I may have taken it seriously and looked into what you were referring to. I respect other authors, whether I feel their story is good or not, and I respect the fact that behind the screen is a human being, something you have possibly not considered. I have read your 1 story and while it is decent, I have no respect for you and will not read any other chapters that are posted to it.

I feel better now..;) P.S. This is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that, but I really wasn't planning to update again till Friday as my Draco stories are on my list for updating today.

Last time:

"Stubborn witch." he chuckled as he watched her soap up her body. He had to admit to himself that she was one of a kind. In all the years he had been around, not one would flat out defy him or spar with him, yet, a small witch would without second thought. She had fire in her, despite what she had said about not feeling anymore, he knew it was a farce.

He glanced back at the mirror when he noticed the water turn off, "You'll never leave here Hermione, I hope you realize that." he said with a grin before turning the mirror back to normal.

Now:

The next morning, Hermione woke up to an empty bed, not that she minded. She stood and stretched, relieving the muscle stiffness that had settled in over night.

"A nice hot shower should loosen me up a bit." she said to herself with a yawn and made her way to the bathroom. She stepped into the hot water, loving the warmth that ran over her body, putting her muscles as ease almost instantly. She washed her hair with the new shampoo that Tom had provided for her, it was sooo much better then the bottle of all purpose wash she had been using for the last few months. Hermione did a final rinse before stepping out of the shower and getting dressed for the day.

When she made her way back into the bedroom, an old, frumpy looking house elf was waiting with a tray of breakfast.

"Master wants you to eats, miss. Said to tell you he will be gone for a few days."

Hermione walked over to the elf and took the tray. "Where is the master?" she asked

"I's cant say miss, I's not allowed." the elf replied, " if you need anything miss, just call for Ziggy and I will come."

The elf disappeared before Hermione could reply, so she sat down on the bed and started to eat her breakfast, wondering where Tom would have went so early. As the day passed by, Hermione realized that she was bored. She had gotten use to having someone to talk to even if it was Tom Riddle. Hermione refused to snoop around, not having a clue what was warded and what wasn't, it was a risk she was not willing to take. A few hours later, she was counting cracks on the ceiling, holes in the walls and anything she could do to keep her mind busy.

"I wonder if I'm allowed to go to the library or have books brought to me." she thought to herself. She sat up from the bed and called for Ziggy.

"Can I help you miss" the elf asked

"Yes, am I allowed to go to the library?"

"No miss, master says you must stays in the room."

"Can you bring me a few books to keep me busy?" she asked

"Yes miss, I's can do that." the elf replied as he winked out. A minute later, Ziggy came back with am arm load of books.

"I will bring miss her dinner, master says he wants you to gain some weight."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, she wasn't sure if he should be happy that he noticed she had lost weight and was too skinny or if she was insulted.

"Thank you Ziggy." she replied, deciding to push the comment aside for now.

"Yes miss." Ziggy said before disappearing again, leaving the books next to her on the bed.

Hermione spent the rest of the day, curled up in a ball and reading, only stopping long enough to eat and go to the bathroom. She was having a hard time with herself, realizing that even though Tom was the enemy, she missed having someone to talk to and be snippy with.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time:

Hermione spent the rest of the day, curled up in a ball and reading, only stopping long enough to eat and go to the bathroom. She was having a hard time with herself, realizing that even though Tom was the enemy, she missed having someone to talk to and be snippy with.

Now:

It was three days later before Tom finally returned. He was still in appearance as Voldemort with the attitude to go with it. Hermione raised an eyebrow and watched him pace back and forth through the room, growling words like 'idiots' 'morons' 'shit for brains', over and over again.

"Bad trip?" Hermione asked, knowing it probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to say, but hell, she had been alone for three days.

Voldemort turned to her, looking like he was going to hex her.

"Not in the mood." he shouted before he started to pace again.

"Maybe not, but did you realize you're bleeding?" she asked, looking at the spot on his shoulder that held the blood wet robe.

Voldemort stopped to feel the part of his robe that was throbbing a little.

"I want you to check it" he hissed.

"Not until you look human." she replied, not wanting to touch the snake like man.

Voldemort growled, but turned into Tom, then proceeded to strip off his robes and shirt. Hermione moved closer to him as he sat down on the edge of the bed, so she could inspect the injury. She noticed a large sized gash, but couldn't tell the extent with out cleaning it up a little. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wet wash rag before heading back into the bedroom. She patted the wound gently until the surrounding blood was gone.

"Its a gash about 6 inches long and I think you need to call someone in to fix it as it is pretty deep."

"You will fix it." he stated in a matter of fact voice.

"I cant without my wand." she retorted, knowing damn good and well he could fix it himself.

"Use mine, but be warned, I have spells on it and it will not harm me so if I were you, I would be a good girl and take the pretty wand and heal the bad mans back." he said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I should do it the muggle way. That'll teach you about handing me _Pretty_ wands" she replied just as sarcastically.

She took the wand and waved it over the wound, causing it to heal almost immediately. Hermione was thrilled to actually have a wand in her hand, she missed being able to do magic.

She handed him back the wand, "The bad mans back is a good as new." she huffed.

"Good, now was that so hard?"

"No, it wasn't hard, I just miss not being able to do magic."

"Well, if you behave yourself, I may let you have your wand for an hour a day, maybe let you duel with one of my safer deatheaters."

Hermione's eyes lit up, The idea of getting to use her wand was better then getting to read.

"I'll behave." she said excitedly.

Tom couldn't help but chuckle at her giddiness. "We will see, let my men get some rest for a bit then we will consider this further."

Hermione couldn't resist, "What happened? How did you get the gash?"

He turned to look at her, "Well, it' not like you're leaving here, so I guess theres no harm. I went to America to have a meeting of sorts with the werewolves. Things were going fine until Fenrir decided to challenge the leader."

"Oh" was all she replied

"They decided we were no longer welcome and decided to try to kill us, nothing much."

She wanted to scream about having no sympathy, but decided against it, she wanted to use her wand.

"I didn't expect sympathy." he said with a smirk.

"Stop reading my mind!!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days, Lucius would pop in with reports on the injured and leave almost instantly. It seemed he didn't want to risk getting hexed or cursed. Hermione on the other hand, kept her same demeanor, not worried in the slightest about being hexed. She had actually been on her best behavior so he would let her have her wand, and it had worked, she was apparently going to get to duel with McNair. Neither were allowed to do serious harm, but it was a challenge non the less. Tom finally came back to an anxious looking Hermione, who was practically bouncing on the bed.

"McNair and the space are ready. I will warn you, your wand will only work in that room and towards McNair, so no funny business."

Hermione jumped from the bed and grabbed the wand, her wand, that Tom was offering. In all her excitement, she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"ahem, uhh, very well, come they are waiting for you." Tom said a bit shocked. Apparently, it had just dawned on Hermione what she had done and she paled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

"It's quite alright Hermione, now come, the others have gathered to watch, apparently they are taking bets on who wins."

"Great, no pressure there." she sighed, but followed him down the hall anyway.

Next chapter... The duel...muhaaaaaaa


	8. Chapter 8

Last time:

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

"It's quite alright Hermione, now come, the others have gathered to watch, apparently they are taking bets on who wins."

"Great, no pressure there." she sighed, but followed him down the hall anyway.

Now:

The second Hermione walked into the room, she could feel every set of eyes on her. She could hear the whispers of the other death eaters, saying how funny it was going to be to watch the mudblood get thrown into a wall.

Tom had changed his appearance back to that of Voldemort as they walked to the room, only Lucius and Hermione had seen him as Tom and he planned to keep it that way. The room grew silent as Voldemort entered a moment after Hermione with a smirk on his face.

He made his way to the center of the room to make the rules for the duel.

"This duel is between the mudblood and McNair. I will not have any of you interfere." he then turned to Hermione and McNair, " As for you two, only defensive and stunning spells. I don't want any serious damage, or death. I want you two to battle as if your life depended on it. Understood?"

"Yes my lord." McNair answered with a slight bow

"Alright" Hermione answered.

"Very well, go prepare." Voldemort hissed as walked over to the waiting chair and took a seat, curious to see how well Hermione performed.

Hermione felt like her stomach was in knots. She strongly believed she could keep up with McNair, the only problem was she hadn't had a chance to practice and it had been three months since she had used her wand. Pushing those thoughts away, she walked to the center where McNair was waiting with a sneer spread across his face.

"Ready to have some fun Mudblood?" He asked

"Always" she replied with more confidence then she was really feeling. McNair started to laugh, followed by the 20 or so deatheaters that had come for the show.

They paced away from each other, neither taking their eyes off their opponent.

"You do know how to duel, don't you mudblood?" McNair asked, with his wand raised, "If not, I could explain it nice and slow for you, after all, I know how your kind is slightly on the unintelligent side.

That did it for Hermione, "I assure you, that I can duel with the best and as for your remark on intelligence, let me ask you nice and slowly, can you name the five uses for Phoenix ask in potion brewing?"

McNair frowned at the girl, he had no fucking idea what the hell phoenix ash was used for, "I don't have to answer for you. You are below me and by the end of this duel, you will realize that."

Hermione gave him an unsettling smirk of defiance.

"Then lets dance, shall we" she said as she raised her wand and got into a dueling stance.

The other death eaters were beaming with anticipation, they knew Hermione couldn't out do McNair, it was impossible, she was a young female Gryffindor and he was an experience death eater, in their opinion, this was going to be a slaughter.

McNair steadied his wand and gave it a slight twitch, something no one noticed but Hermione. Hermione quickly yelled "Protego" protecting herself from the silent spell he had aimed towards her.

"Swift." she said with a gleam, starting to really get into this. Hermione suddenly shouted "Avis", expelling a flock of birds into McNairs direction.

McNair raised his wand to stop the birds, but he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Hermione . Knowing he was momentarily distracted, she quickly shouted "Stupify" causing McNair to fall back on his ass.

McNair stood angrily, "You fucking bitch, How dare you."

"Come now. You are the big bad death eater, you should be able to take me easily." she said with mock concern.

He glared and instantly started shouting spell and hexes in her direction. Hermione managed to duck most, but she was hit a few times along with McNair. He was seething at the thought of this girl beating him or even keeping up.

"Your a lucky little bint, If this were any other situation, you would be dead." he growled.

Hermione just smirked, "really now? Is it because me, a wittle girl, is keeping up with you?"

He hissed and threw a spell at her. Hermione jumped at the last second. She avoided the spell but didn't see the foot outstretched that was trying and successfully managed to trip her. She fell and landed on her back with a soft groan. Her wand flew from her hand and landed in McNairs.

"I told you I would win."McNair said as he raised his wand towards her.

Hermione knew she could do wandless, but it took a lot of strength and energy, something she wasn't sure she had enough of, but seeing his wand raised at her and the spell leaving his mouth, Hermione raised a hand and shouted , "Expelliarmus" with a great amount of force, causing McNair to fly across the room and land hard against the wall.

Everyone in the room gasped at the realization that McNair still had her wand, yet she managed to best him. Hermione rose from the floor and walked slowly to McNair. Everyone watched in silence, including Voldemort who was completely shocked at what he had just witnessed. As she walked, she ignored everyone else in the room and focused on McNair. Her eyes were slightly glowing blue as her anger set in.

"ACCIO WANDS" Hermione shouted with a strong voice, causing both hers and McNairs wand to land in her hand.

"So McNair, What do you think of me now? Still the stupid mudblood that needs to be talked to slowly?" she asked.

"Give me back my wand!" he shouted.

Hermione laughed and stepped away from him. She placed her wand on the ground and smirked, "Here you go." she threw the wand in his direction. McNair quickly grabbed his wand then noticed her eyes.

"Somethings wrong with her My lord, her eyes are glowing."

Everyone focused on her face and noticed the same. Voldemort eyed her, "Mudblood, what are you doing?"

Hermione didn't answer, but raised her hand in McNairs direction. Suddenly, McNair lifted from the ground and hung in suspended air.

"Answer me!" she shouted, "Do you still think me to be a weak, unintelligent, less powerful mudblood?"

"Thats enough Mudblood" Voldemort yelled, not sure of what he was watching

She still didn't respond to him and instead kept her focus on McNair. She waved her hand a little and laughed as McNair rocked back and forth.

"Put me down!" he shouted.

"As you wish." she replied and let him fall to the ground.

Voldemort stood from his chair and walked towards Hermione.

"Whatever you are doing, you need to stop now." he said in a warning voice. Hermione turned in his direction. Her eyes instantly went back to normal and she fainted. Voldemort managed to catch her and lifted her into his arms.

"This is over for today." he shouted as he walked from the room, carrying her limp body. The death eaters stood in shock and quickly left the room, all trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know, I know, it could have been longer, but I am writing 10 different stories, and aone shot that still needs to be typed ... my brain hurts, but I hope you like it.� Also, it will probably be wednesday or thursday before I update again. My mom is going into surgery on tuesday and I have a ton of things to get ready for, not to mention I'm a little�freaked�out because last time they had a hard time waking her up, so in short, my brain isn't interested in writing right now.

�

�Last time:

"Whatever you are doing, you need to stop now." he said in a warning voice. Hermione turned in his direction. Her eyes instantly went back to normal and she fainted. Voldemort managed to catch her and lifted her into his arms.

"This is over for today." he shouted as he walked from the room, carrying her limp body. The death eaters stood in shock and quickly left the room, all trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

Now:

Voldemort lay Hermione on the bed, He checked her vitals, making sure she was alive, then left for his study. He had remembered something he read along time ago while he was carrying her and needed to check it out. He called for Lucius, needing extra help in researching anything that had to do with glowing eyes and wandless magic.

"I think I've found something My lord." Lucius said with a smirk, keeping his finger on a certain paragraph. He walked across the room to hand Tom the book.

After reading for a few minutes, Tom raised his head, "I think your right, I think this is exactly what were looking for, but why her?"

"It's chosen for a worthy individual when it is needed.. The ancients must find her worthy." Lucius replied

"This... this could end everything." he said in disbelief

"It could my lord and more then likely will. The way I see it, you have two choices. The first choice is to kill her and be done with it. The second, give in and let fate do what it was meant to do."

Tom sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face, "I have to think, I know I should kill her, but for some reason I cant."

"My lord, if I may speak freely on this?"

"You may." Tom replied

Lucius pulled up a chair and looked to Tom, " The way I see it, you have a decision to make. You can kill her and continue what we have going now or you can give in and possibly live a normal, happy life. I can't tell you what to do, it is something you and you alone are going to have to sort out, but... she may be your only chance at redemption."

Tom gave a nod, "I just can't believe she is a neutralizer, of all the people I've killed, the one I decide to let live is the very one who can bring me to my knees."

"Just consider it my lord. With her, all can be renewed, all can be forgiven and you could actually be happy."

After a few minutes of silence, Lucius was dismissed and Tom went back to reading, he had a lot to consider. He scanned the page quickly, finding the spot he had read earlier and began to read again.

**NEUTRALIZER**

**A neutralizer is a witch or wizard born with great powers. The neutralizer is intended to be a perfect mate of one who is or commits evil. When the neutralizer is a witch, she tends to be intelligent, well spoken, and good of heart. A witch will also show no fear of her intended, but will defend herself with great power when needed. A neutralizer can not be killed by any other then the intended. It is the intendeds choice to accept her or not, a choice that will ultimately decide whether he is happy and fulfilled or lost in the darkness forever. If the intended chooses the neutralizer, his wrongs will be righted, his slate wiped clean and he will have a life full of love. Once the neutralizer is discovered, the intended has a month to make his decision.**

**If the neutralizer is male...**

Tom closed the book, not needing any information on the male neutralizer and decided to go back to his rooms. He had to think, he had to watch and he had to figure out what to do. He had a months time to decide what his future would be..

He walked back to the room and found Hermione still knocked out. He quickly removed his robes and climbed onto the bed, staring at the witch who was sent to save him. He didn't know what to think, he had a chance to change everything, a chance to live a normal life and possibly have a family. He knew he had thought about the possibility of a family from time to time, but figured it was out of reach unless he decided to take a female death eater and the though of actually bedding one of them made his skin crawl. He finally closed his eyes for a little nap, hoping sleep would bring some clarity into the situation.

He woke up a few hours later to find Hermione curled on her side next to him. Her arm was wrapped around his waist and she looked to be in a peaceful sleep. He allowed himself to watch her, hoping a decision would instantly pop into his mind, but that didn't happen, he was torn.

He felt her shift a little and decided to leave the bed before she woke up completely, the last thing he needed right now was a million questions on what happened when he didn't truly understand everything himself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later, Hermione sat at the table in the dining room, pushing her food around on the plate instead of eating. Tom watched in curiosity and decided to try and read her mind.

"_Why is he acting so differently? Maybe he's finally decided to kill me after all, hell, I'd probably welcome it right now. I don't want to be here forever, never getting to see the outside, never getting to go shopping again or have a husband and children. I cant live like this."_

Her mind suddenly went blank but Tom waited, almost knowing she was switching topics and his patience was rewarded.

"_I wonder what happened during the duel, all I remember was falling and McNair standing over me. I wonder if that man realizes how ugly he really is. Oh well, may as well eat while I can."_

Tom couldn't help but smirk at the slam towards McNair, he really was an ugly man.

"Eat up Hermione, I've decided to let you walk the grounds outside with me."

Hermione looked up from her plate, "Really? Why?"

"Just thought I'd ask you a few questions and figured you'd want to get some fresh air."

Hermione smiled and started to eat a little quicker, then it hit her..."STOP READING MY MIND!"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Next chapter will be longer. I'm just exhausted right now and have a few more stories to update.

Last time:

Hermione looked up from her plate, "Really? Why?"  
"Just thought I'd ask you a few questions and figured you'd want to get some fresh air."  
Hermione smiled and started to eat a little quicker, then it hit her..."STOP READING MY MIND!"

Now:

As the pair walked a small dirt path, Tom glanced over to the witch who was born to save him. She was the ultimate good to his ultimate evil, the one person who could change his and the lives of many others if she succeeded in her task, that as far as he was concerned, she had no idea about.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she finally asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Tom snapped his head back and smirked, "Just trying to figure out what you remember about the duel with McNair." he answered, not missing a beat.

"I already told you, I remember fighting with him, I remember being tripped, I remember falling and looking up to see McNair standing over me, and Merlin is that man ugly." she added.

"And nothing after that?"

"Nothing. I just decided he probably hexed me pretty good and caused me to black out." she said with a shrug.

"I see" he replied and continued to walk silently for a few more minutes. "Would you like a rematch?" he asked.

"As long as I won't be tripped again. It wasn't really a fair duel when others became involved." she answered.

"I will see what I can arrange. I must admit, your dueling was...impressive."

"Well, I had to learn to defend myself and if I had not been caught off guard, I wouldn't be here today. I'm sure I could have fought off the one who grabbed me."

Tom gave a nod. "I have no doubts that you could."

Hermione suddenly stopped and picked up a purple stone from the ground and shoved it her her pocket, "Fairy luck stone," she said when she noticed his curious glance.

"I know what it is, but thats leads me to another question." he said with a smirk. "What has prompted you to learn so much, to throw yourself into books and learn about a world you didn't know existed until you were eleven?"

Hermione chuckled, "I've always been like that, since I was little. I would drive everyone nuts with my questions on how things worked or why something was the shape or color it was, it's just my nature I guess."

"Yes, I've heard many times about your answering out of turn and hand waving. You were always the student that could make Severus drink."

"That's because he wasn't used to a student that actually wanted to learn. I have no doubts he thought we were all idiots." She laughed

"You would be correct in that assumption." he replied, "None the less, You have sparked my curiosity since he started complaining about you. I was always curious as to why you were so logical, why you seemed to do better in your studies then other students, you just seemed to be much more then a typical witch or wizard and I wanted to know why." He asked, trying to see if she was aware that she was, in fact, different.

"No clue, I've just always wanted to do my best I guess." She said with another shrug.

"Fair enough." He replied, "I think its time we head back for lunch, wouldn't want to keep the roasted bats and fillet of children waiting."

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed back inside.

After they ate, Tom put her back in the room and changed his appearance back to Voldemort before he left. He wanted to see if any of his death eaters would volunteer to duel with Hermione or if he was going to have to choose one.

Once they were all gathered, Voldemort addressed them.

"I have decided to hold another duel with the mudblood. Are there any volunteers?"

He glanced around the room and noticed not a single one came forward.

"Come now, not a single one of you is willing to go toe to toe with the girl?"

A tall deatheater made his way to the front, "Permission to speak my lord"

"Granted"

"The girl is not normal sir, we have no idea what she is capable of."

"I see" he hissed, " I find it interesting that the lot of you can kill, rape and torture, but when it comes to a duel with a mudblood, you all tuck your tails between your legs and cower."

"She's not a normal mudblood sir, she can do wandless and her eyes glow."

"Enough of this foolishness, I will choose one of you at random if I must. I wish to see her powers again and see what she can do."

"Then I will volunteer my lord." The tall man said with a bow.

"Very well, tomorrow at noon. I want all of you here." He hissed before dismissing the entire group, except the tall man.

"Come to my study, Hanson, I wish to inform you of what I expect of you during the duel." Voldemort stated as he walked away, Hanson following right behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Last time:

"Very well, tomorrow at noon. I want all of you here." He hissed before dismissing the entire group, except the tall man. 

"Come to my study, Hanson, I wish to inform you of what I expect of you during the duel." Voldemort stated as he walked away, Hanson following right behind him.

Now:

As required, every deatheater had arrive the next day to watch the second duel. The chatter could be heard through out the room and all the way down the hall. Everyone was anticipating what was going to happen, Hanson was tall, young and fast, very fast. He had the ability to take down three opponents, one right after another without missing a beat and all before the other could put a defensive spell up or cast their own hex. Voldemort made his way tot he center of the room and everyone grew silent.

"Today, we will be watching the duel between Hanson and the mudblood. I am warning you only once, not a single one is to interfere, no matter what, I have something planned and interference may ruin it, which will displease me to no end, am I understood?"

"Yes my lord" could be heard through out the room.

"Very well, I will fetch the mudblood so we can start the show."

Voldemort left the room and went to his own, where a nervous Hermione was waiting. He pushed open the door, causing Hermione to jump slightly.

"Finally feeling fear?" Voldemort asked with a smirk

"Never, especially because of a duel." She replied with a tone of irritation

"You may want to be slightly afraid, the man you are to duel is very quick and very good." Voldemort laughed.

"Bring it." she said with a confident smirk, knowing she could keep up with the best.

Voldemort shook his head and handed Hermione her wand, "I have also informed the audience that they are not to interfere under any circumstance, you will not face the same problems you had last time."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you."

Voldemort gave a nod and gestured for her to follow him. They walked in silence until they reached the room, "Do you need a minute to warm up?"

"I just need to stretch a little, if he is as quick as you say, I'll need to limber up." she replied, knowing that the right stretches could distract anyone, mudblood or not.

"Very well, I shall give you five minutes."

"Thank you" she said again and made her way to the center of the room.

Hermione sat her wand down on the ground and eyed her opponent, she took note of his age, which meant he was almost definitely still controlled by hormones.

"_Excellent_" she thought to herself as she bent over backwards, stretching her legs, back and abdominal muscles. She completed the stretch with her feet and hands, firmly planted on the ground, showing her flexibility. When she finally pulled herself from that position, she went down into a complete split, causing mixed reactions from hisses of pain to groans of enjoyment, the latter coming from her opponent.

"Are you quite ready Mudblood?" Voldemort asked, sitting a little crooked himself.

"Yes I am, nice and loose." she replied with a smirk as she bent down to pick up her wand, earning another round of groans.

"Very well, BEGIN!!" He shouted

Hanson and Hermione suddenly went into a dueling stance, slowly circling each other, wand at the ready. Voldemort cast a quick spell, placing a shield around the watching deatheaters in the case of a stray curse.

"Your not going to win this one Mudblood." Hanson stated, looking for a perfect opportunity.

"Really, I always thought I could 'FLIPENDO'." She yelled, catching Hanson off guard. Hanson couldn't react and was knocked backwards with a great amount of force.

"Sneaky little witch" he yelled, "AGUAMENTI"

"PROTEGO" she retorted, causing the water to reflect back towards Hanson, leaving her dry.

"DENSAUGEO" Hanson yelled, Hermione tried to move out of the way, but was hit and her teeth started to grow.

Hermione growled, "Finite Incantatum" she yelled as she pointed the wand at herself, ending the teeth enlarging spell. "INCENDIO" she said quickly as she pointed her wand at Hanson's feet, catching his shoes on fire.

"Shit" he cursed, "Aguamenti" he said quick, putting the fire out. "You think you're hot shit don't you mudblood?" he asked

"Possibly" she retorted, waiting anxiously for his next move.

Hanson circled her, making her back face towards Voldemort. He gave a quick glance, in which Voldemort nodded.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME!!" Hanson yelled, wand pointed towards Voldemort.

They all gasped, watching the young deatheater turn nutters toward their master.

"I laugh because she is just as good as you...if not better, some deatheater you turned out to be." Voldemort sneered.

"You will pay for that remark." Hanson yelled, walking towards a seated Voldemort.

Voldemort could see his loyal followers twitching in their seat, struggling to stay out of it as requested.

"Will I now?" Voldemort asked while standing, face to face with Hanson, only 10 feet from each other. Hanson raised his wand towards Voldemorts chest and started to form a curse, " AVADA..."

"CRUCIO" a female voice yelled, sending Hanson to the ground.

Everyone watched as Hermione took on a glow, not just her eyes this time. She seemed to float towards Hanson, never removing the wand or curse.

"You shall not harm him." she shouted at Hanson.

Voldemort stood, accomplishing what he wanted to know and approached Hermione...slowly...very slowly...

"Release him Mudblood" Voldemort hissed.

Hermione lowered her wand and looked at Voldemort, eyes on his, "No one shall harm you." she said in a trance like state, leaving the room while still glowing.

Voldemort looked around to the shocked faces of his followers, "You are dismissed, Hanson, good work."

Hanson raised one hand from the ground, "Thanks" and passed out.

Voldemort left the room and made is way after Hermione, who was found sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What was that?" he hissed.

"Tired... need sleep." she replied, crawling into the bed and going straight out.


	12. Chapter 12

Last time:

Voldemort left the room and made is way after Hermione, who was found sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What was that?" he hissed.

"Tired... need sleep." she replied, crawling into the bed and going straight out.

Now:

An hour later, Hermione woke up with Tom sitting on the bed next to her. She glanced around the room and couldn't remember getting there or falling asleep.

"What happened? Did I get hexed?" she asked

Tom gave her a funny look, "You really don't remember do you?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I remember dueling and thats it."

Tom leaned back on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face, "Have you ever heard of a neutralizer?"

"Like odor neutralizer or potion neutralizer?" she asked confused

"No, like person Neutralizer."

"Not that I remember, ...why?"

"Because that is what you are, Granger, You are my neutralizer."

"Okay... what exactly does that mean." she asked.

"It means... you are here to save me so to speak. During the duel with McNair, your eyes started to glow and you practically scared the evil right out of my men. McNair essentially lost the duel, quiet badly, I may add. Once I was sure you were fine, Lucius and I went to the library to find out where your power came from and why your eyes were glowing. Lucius was the first to find the book and according to the book, you are a neutralizer... my neutralizer."

"What does a neutralizer do?" she asked. Tom stood and grabbed the book.

"I still wasn't completely sure that you were a neutralizer, until today. I had Hanson, the fellow you dueled today, stage an attack on me. You stopped his attack on me by using the Crucio on him."

Hermione gasped, "Are you serious? I used that curse?"

"Yes you did, now I'm afraid all of my men are afraid of you, not to mention, they are probably confused as to why you protected me."

Hermione looked down to the blanket, suddenly finding the pattern interesting, "I have no idea why I would have protected you." she whispered.

Tom gave her the book, "Read page 176, It should tell you everything you need to know."

Hermione looked at the book in her hand and quickly flipped the pages until she reached the page she was looking for. Tom watched as her eyes scanned the book, eyes growing wide as she did so.

"Why me?" she asked as she looked up, "Why would I be the one?"

"I don't know, but it also explains why I didn't kill you immediately."

Hermione closed the book and lay back down, "Well, I guess it's over for me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked

Hermione rolled her eyes, " did you not read that? If I am in fact a neutralizer, you have to decide to accept me or kill me, and forgive me for being blunt, but I don't see you giving everything up."

Tom looked at Hermione, " I have decided nothing as of yet."

"Well, I'm not getting my hopes up... I'm not even sure I want you to choose me." she said quietly, "I need to go back to sleep for a while." she sighed, wanting to just end the conversation.

"You will not go to sleep just yet. I have only a month to decide this and I want to know why you aren't sure if you want me to choose you."

Hermione sat up again, "Has it occurred to you, that I may not want to be with a man who has killed people, who has degraded my blood and is known to be the most vile wizard of all times. Has it occurred to you that I have not had a chance to live my life? I would rather die then be stuck with a man who cannot love or show any tenderness. I'm sorry but I just don't see you being a man I could be happy with."

"You read the book, it says I am capable of love and what not." gagging a little as he said the L word.

"Thats not what the book says" she grabbed the book again and went to the page and read:

**NEUTRALIZER**

**A neutralizer is a witch or wizard born with great powers. The neutralizer is intended to be a perfect mate of one who is or commits evil. When the neutralizer is a witch, she tends to be intelligent, well spoken, and good of heart. A witch will also show no fear of her intended, but will defend herself with great power when needed. A neutralizer can not be killed by any other then the intended. It is the intendeds choice to accept her or not, a choice that will ultimately decide whether he is happy and fulfilled or lost in the darkness forever. If the intended chooses the neutralizer, his wrongs will be righted, his slate wiped clean and he will have a life full of love. Once the neutralizer is discovered, the intended has a month to make his decision.**

"The entire thing is geared to you, it says you are the only one who can kill me, it's your decision to make, your slate will be wiped clean, your wrongs righted and ' _he_ will have a life full of love'. It says nothing about me, and if you think I'm going to treat you like a king while I get treated like dragons dung, you're out of your mind."

Tom took the book and read it again, finding she was right, "This doesn't mean that I cant be those things you mentioned."

Hermione shook her head, "I cant risk it."

Tom slammed the book shut and flung it on the bed, "Fine, just go to sleep." he growled as he walked out, slamming the door behind him. He went down to the library, cursing her under his breath the entire time, " know it all, thinks she knows me, mudblood."

As he reached the library, he found an amused looking Lucius waiting.

"What are you smirking about?" Tom sneered

"Nothing my lord, absolutely nothing."

"Lying to me isn't one of your strong points Lucius."

"Forgive me my lord, its just, you two fight like your already married."

Tom turned to him, "She knows she is a neutralizer and tells me she would rather die then me choose her."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Why would she say that?"

"She says I don't know how to L-- lo—love, anyone, nor would I know how to be tender or some rubbish like that."

Lucius let out a laugh, "now that.. is amusing. The mudblood rejecting the dark lord because she is afraid he will treat her like a cum bucket."

Tom plopped down in his chair, "I don't even know why this is bothering me, I'm not even sure I would choose her."

"Because my lord, she has issued a challenge of sorts without even realizing it. She has basically said that there is something you are not capable of and as a man, it hurts the pride a bit."

"Perhaps you are right Lucius." he said with a grin, " Maybe I should show her that I can be something more then a monster."

Lucius laughed, "let the seduction begin."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, I was attacked by the smut monster while writing this chapter sooooo, happy reading and if you don't like sex, then close your eyes, this was rated M after all.

Last time:

"Because my lord, she has issued a challenge of sorts without even realizing it. She has basically said that there is something you are not capable of and as a man, it hurts the pride a bit."

"Perhaps you are right Lucius." he said with a grin, " Maybe I should show her that I can be something more then a monster."

Lucius laughed, "let the seduction begin."

Now:

As Lucius left the Dark Lord, he couldn't help but hope Voldemort chose Hermione. He was loyal to his master, loyal to a fault, but he was tired, tired of the raids, tired of the constant coving of tracks, tired of the planning for a war, that if played out, he wasn't sure his side would win, The dark lords follower? Yes, Stupid? Not on your life. Lucius knew Potter was gaining strength and support, it didn't take a genius to figure that out and Lucius wanted to just live his life in peace, one way or another. He knew that if Voldemort did not choose Hermione, he would end up dead or in prison, and while he deserved it, he wasn't one to go willingly. Lucius took one last look around and apparated to his Manor for the night.

Tom had remained in the study, going over his thought in his head. He was stuck, for once in his life, he wasn't sure of his next course of action. He was powerful, very powerful and wasn't sure he wanted to give up everything he had worked for so many years, yet, the idea of having a normal life was appealing to him. He had made sure he was cruel, heartless and ruthless, it was the only way to gain the control he had and maintain it. When he had started this whole thing, he was firm in his beliefs, he wanted people of lesser blood to be cast out, even though he, himself, was not a pureblood, but as the years went on, he secretly thought about how his life would have turned out had he never became Lord Voldemort. Maturity could do such things to a mind, but by then, he was to far in, to deep to get out of this... thing he started.

His thoughts switched to the girl waiting in his chambers, she was muggle born, but smart, she was witty, powerful and under then right circumstances, he was sure she would be the perfect companion for him, something more then a one night fling, or a torture session to prove to his men that he was not to be messed with. The entire situation was maddening to him, everything was going fine until she showed up, and now, he had to make a decision that a month ago would never have crossed his mind.

He decided enough was enough and headed towards his rooms, he was sure the more time he spent with her would eventually lead him to the conclusion he was desperate to figure out. As he opened the door, he found her asleep on her side of the bed, curled into a ball. Deciding not to wake her, he dressed from the night and slid into the bed, covering them both up for the night.

The next morning, Tom woke up first as usual and glanced over to the sleeping witch in his bed. He was going to seduce her one way or another, it was the only way he could decide on what path to take given his current situation. He rolled over to her sleeping body, wrapping his arm around her waist, if tender is what she wanted, then tender she would get...for now. Hermione smiled as she felt the warmth surround her, she was asleep, but her body seemed to respond to him. He brushed her hair away from her neck and placed soft, gentle kisses against it, causing her skin to break out in goosebumps. She opened one eye and instantly remembered where she was, she was in bed with the dark lord himself, not the snakey version, but the man version, the good looking man, tyrant or not.

She felt wrong allowing him to kiss her in such a way, but she couldn't help it, the sensation was good, very good and besides, in less then a month she was going to more then likely die, so why not put her brain aside and enjoy what he was giving her, something she was sure he had never shown to anyone before.

His hand traveled to her side where he used his knuckles to skim across the skin lightly, making her goosebumps more pronounced then they were a few short minutes ago. Hermione was in sensory overload, she had never been touched so gently by anyone, Ron and Harry were fumbling and rough, but this was different and by none other then the most feared wizard in the wizarding world.

Still playing sleepy witch, she decided two could play at this game, she had never done this before, but hell, how hard could it be. She rolled over to face him, keeping her eyes shut and still so he wouldn't suspect anything, and wrapped her arm around him as well, snuggling into the warmth of his body. She chuckled mentally as she felt him tense for a second before finally relaxing into her embrace.

"You don't have to laugh, I know I tensed." he said in an amused voice.

Hermione's eyes flew open, "You are impossible, you know that right?" she muttered into his chest.

"Of course I know that." he laughed, "Now get up, I need to eat before the bats fly away."

Hermione sighed and disentangled herself from him, allowing them both to rise up.

"Sooo, any reason you were kissing my neck?" she asked

"My dear, I was simply showing you that I could be... tender, when need be."

"sweet merlin, let me guess, I challenged you?"

"As a matter of fact you did, and I'm giving you fair warning,... prepare to be seduced."

"Seduced... by you?" she couldn't help it, she laughed at the thought

"Is it that hard to believe?" he asked, grinning

"Oh come now, I don' think you could seduce a Randy cat." she laughed and stood from the bed. Tom smirked and walked over towards her, smirk firmly planted across his face.

He leaned down so his lips were close to her ear, and whispered, "Meow"

The next thing Hermione knew, she was pinned up against the wall with Tom pressing his entire body against hers. He attacked her lips while stroking her cheek with one hand and rubbing her breast through her shirt with the other.

Hermione's snide remark died instantly as she returned the kiss, determined not to let him win this round. Tom intended this to be a tease, but it was slowly escalating into something much further, much, much further then he expected, but hell, if she was willing...

he pressed his erection against her, letting her feel where he was going to take this unless she objected, sure , he could take her against her will, but that would screw him in the seduction part of this. He wanted her to want him, need him, so if he had to refrain, he would.

Hermione's brain had officially shut down, the part that was telling her no was properly zapped by the part of her brain enjoying what was happening. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing her body against him harder and earning her a groan from his mouth. His hands went down to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head. He glanced down at the naked breast before him and attached his lips to one of her nipples, making her moan low and deep.

The entire thing was frenzied, hands were moving, lips were moving, hell even hips were moving to a rhythm they had created. Her dainty hands moved to his bare chest and to his nipples, giving them a firm pinch.

He growled and pulled her from the wall and started walking over towards the bed where he lay her down. He reached up and pulled off her knickers, throwing them to the floor before removing his sleeping pants. He crawled up her naked body, placing himself between her legs, positioning himself at her entrance. He leaned his head to her ear once again and whispered, "meow" as he slid into her.

Hermione's back instantly arched as he pushed his entire length inside her.

"Fuck Merlin you're a tight little witch" he hissed as he started to thrust into her slowly. Hermione was in the clouds, this was nothing like her experience before. The first time it hurt, and having her two best friends, inexperienced best friends, trying to figure things out only served to make it worse, but this was better, much, much, better.

Hermione increased the pace on her own, wanting to feel him moving inside her at a more... feverish pace then he was already doing. He was trying to go easy on her, but the way she was thrusting, he knew she wanted more, so more he gave her. He picked up her legs and fastened them behind his neck, allowing him deeper penetration. Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head as he hit her g spot, over and over, harder and harder with each thrust.

"I- I I'm going , I cant stop it" she all but screamed, her walls clinching down on him while her back arched further off the bed. He reached his hands to her her shoulders, pulling her on to him further as he thrust almost violently as hard as he could, wanting his release.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" she moaned as another orgasm hit before the first had even ended and that was all it took for him, his body stiffened as he shot load after load into her, jerking her body with each spurt, cursing at the feeling he was receiving from her body.

He collapsed on top of her, locking his lips to hers while keeping himself inside her, still moving his hips slightly as he came down from the high. They finally broke apart, looking at each other the entire time, trying desperately to catch the breath that was escaping them.

He smirked at her, " So... how's the... seduction...going so far." he asked

"Well, I think... very well." she laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Last time:

He smirked at her, " So... how's the... seduction...going so far." he asked

"Well, I think... very well." she laughed

Now:

It had been three days since her romp with the dark lord, and three days at going over the entire thing in her head, over and over again. She was well aware of his plan to seduce her and she let it happen, no fight, no screaming, no nothing, her body responded to him in a way she never thought possible and worst of all...she enjoyed it.

She had a hard time looking at him after that. He was acting the perfect gentleman around her and that for some reason unnerved her. Voldemort was supposed to be vile, he was supposed to be cruel and hateful, but now, he was being kind, at least to her. He was pulling chairs out, escorting her around, allowing her extra time in his library and even asking her what she preferred for meals...yes, unnerving was what was going on for her.

Hermione sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The black dress he had brought for her fit her like a glove and even she had to admit she looked gorgeous wearing it. She finished her hair and slid on the black heals he had left for her before she sat down on the bed and waited.

He had informed her the previous day that he was planning a party for his followers, said it was something he liked to do now and again, but Hermione suspected otherwise, she suspected he wanted to try and dance her off her feet, or show her off as the mudblood he had conquered, either way, she was nervous as all get out.

She twittled her thumbs until she heard the door knob turn. Her head whipped up and she came face o face with Tom wearing a black suit.

"You look wonderful." he smirked as he approached her.

"I feel stupid." she replied "Dresses aren't my thing." she added

"But you look good and that is whats important. Now, lets go, everyone is waiting."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Are you going as Tom?"

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction to me. What do you think?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows

"You look...nice." she replied, trying not to inflate his ego because in all reality, he was one fine piece of man.

"A fine piece of man?" he asked with a chuckle

"You know... one of these days I am going to hex you for reading my mind."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me." she said with a smirk.

He waved his hand over his face and turned into the image of Voldemort. Hermione cringed but took his offered arm anyway. They walked down the hall and into a large room that was elegantly decorated. Everyone was dressed in a true ball like fashion and seemed to be having a good time.

"You are to dance with me but I will allow you to dance with others. I will remind you that you are still considered lower then everyone so do not reject anyone unless I tell you otherwise."

Hermione didn't like it but she nodded, "Can I ask one favor?"

He nodded

"Please don't let worm...Peter dance with me. I would seriously like to have my stomach remain in tact through this."

Voldemort smirked, "Do you find him that repulsive?"

"Do dogs bark?" she asked, "He is the most disgusting man I have ever laid eyes on. The very thought of him touching me gives me the creeps."

"Very well, You will be allowed to reject him without worry."

Hermione nodded a thanks and followed him to the dance floor. The music was slow, sophisticated and classic, mush like a royal ball would be. Voldemort placed his hands on her waist while she placed hers on his shoulders and moved with the music.

They managed to dance four songs before they were approached.

"Forgive me my lord, but I was wondering if I may have a dance with the mudblood."

Voldemort turned and smirked to the man, another of his most trusted men. "Certainly Severus, I am feeling a bit parched anyway."

Voldemort placed her hand into the hand of her old potions professor and bowed out, leaving them to dance. Once Voldemort was out of sight, he pulled Hermione close to him.

"Wrap your hands around my neck so I may speak to you with out anyone over hearing." He ordered.

Hermione did as she was told, laying her head as close to him as possible.

"We all thought you were dead." He whispered, "What has been going on?"

"I was kept in solitary for three months seeing no one but Lucius. I was brought before Voldemort where instead of killing me like I was hoping, he had taken an interest in me... I stay in his rooms with him and have my meals with him."

"How does he treat you?" Severus asked

"Fine for the most part. Occasionally he punishes me but for most of the time he is very friendly towards me, even lets me use the library and such."

Severus nodded, "I will let the order know you are alive but I will inform them of the dark lords interest in you. I am forced to tell them not to hope for your return."

Severus felt a hot tear drip onto his chest, "I wasn't expecting to live anyway. I figure I have a two maybe three weeks at best."

Severus froze, "Why the time frame?"

"Have you heard of a neutralizer?" she asked

"Yes I have."

"Well that is what I am, I am a neutralizer for Voldemort and he already knows what I am... ha has for a little over a week which means I will probably be dead in three."

Severus nodded, He knew her chances were slim.

"Professor" she said in a strangled yet soft voice, "Please tell Harry and Ron that I love them. Tell them that I wish them luck in everything and I will always cherish the time I had with them."

Severus could feel the tears pouring down her face and hard man or not he felt bad for the girl, "Don't lose hope Ms. Granger. There is always a possibility that he will choose you."

Hermione snorted, "And give up all this? There is no way he will choose me." she took a deep breath, "besides, I have already prepared myself for what is coming... I no longer fear death as I have accepted it."

Severus grew silent as he noticed Voldemort coming back, "I will tell them, I promise." he whispered

Hermione gave a nod, "Thank you"

"Fine dancer is she not?" Voldemort asked Severus

"Divine my lord...absolutely divine and intelligent to boot." he replied

"I agree with you Severus. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to have my dance partner back."

"Of course my lord." Severus stepped back, gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and placed her hand back into the dark lords.

"I'm afraid my lord, that I will be taking my leave as I have potions brewing that need attending."

Voldemort eyed Severus, searching for any lies.

"You are excused Severus... enjoy your evening."

"Thank you my lord" and with that he was gone.

Thirty minutes later, the order was summoned for an emergency meeting by none other then the Potions master himself, He had something important that needed to be told.

A/N: oh the twist...the twist...hahahahaha


	15. Chapter 15

Last time:

Thirty minutes later, the order was summoned for an emergency meeting by none other then the Potions master himself, He had something important that needed to be told.

Now:

It took nearly 20 minutes for everyone to finally show up. They were tired, it was late, and Snape better have a damn good reason for calling an emergency meeting at this hour. Molly, who usually had dinner made for everyone was too tired to care. She made her way into the kitchen and pulled out a tin of crackers and cheese spread.

"Snack" she said, drooping the tin and cheese in the middle of the table before taking her seat. Severus stood and cleared his throat, mainly watching Harry and Ron.

"The dark lord held a... celebration of sorts tonight in which I was required to attend." He looked around the room to make sure everyone was paying attention, " While there, I found someone we all believed to be dead, someone who's death caused a lot of mourning through out the order."

Harry was looking at Severus, praying he found the one person he missed the most while Ron gulped down his cheese and cracker and waited patiently for the name.

"Who ... who did you find?" Harry asked shakily

Severus let out his breath, "Hermione... Hermione Granger is alive and unharmed...for now."

Cheers went through the room at the news. Hermione was supposed to be dead, she was supposed to never be seen again and now there was hope, hope they would see her again.

Severus raised his hands to silence everyone, "Hermione is alive... for now, but she may only have two weeks left in this world. Now before I go into further detail, I would like to speak with Potter and Weasley in private."

Harry and Ron darted from their chairs and followed Severus into the other room. Severus sat down on the couch and sighed, "She gave me a message for the both of you, but I feel it would be better if you watched it from my memories instead of just my words."

Harry and Ron nodded enthusiastically. Severus pulled a small box from his pocket and enlarged it.

"This will allow you to see what I witnessed. It does not go into the details such as a pensieve would, but you will be able to see everything. Just stick your hand inside the box, I have already placed the memory inside so you should see it rather quickly.

Both Harry and Ron did as told and were instantly in a trance like state, watching things from the potions masters prospective.

It only took a few minutes, but by the time the memory was over, Harry and Ron both had eyes full of tears.

"He cant kill her, he cant do it... not when we just found out she was alive." Harry yelled. Ron just stood there, unable to speak, unable to think, unable to process what he had just witnessed. His emotions were going a mile a minute.

"Potter, I wanted to show you this first so the two of you had extra time to process everything else I'm going to explain. There is hope that she will survive, but there is also a great chance that she will not."

Harry nodded and signed, "Are you going to explain about the neutralizer?"

"That is what I am going to explain to everyone when we go back inside the kitchen."

Harry looked up to the man who had just let him see someone, even in memory, that he never expected to lay eyes on again, "Thank you sir, Thank you for letting us see her."

Severus gave Harry a nod and started back towards the kitchen with Harry and a still untalking Ron in tow. The two boys returned to their spots, ignoring the curious glances everyone was giving them.

Severus cleared his throat, "Have anyone of you heard of a neutralizer?"

A few heads nodded through out the room but the majority shrugged their shoulder.

"A neutralizer is someone who is born the perfect match for someone who is evil or has taken the wrong path in life. Hermione Granger is a neutralizer for Voldemort. Voldemort discovered who she was almost two weeks ago and has only a month from discovering who she is to decide to take her instead of his chosen path." He looked around again making sure everyone was still paying attention even though he already knew they were.

"If Voldemort chooses Hermione over the path he has taken, all wrongs will be righted. It is something that gives a person a second chance if he has good left in him at all."

"What do you mean all wrongs will be righted?" Harry asked

"It means Potter, that your parent will have never died, it means Longbottoms parents will be normal, it means any damage he has caused in his life will be reversed. There will be no Lord Voldemort, there will be no death eaters, there will be no more senseless deaths by his hands in the name of blood purity."

The entire room went silent, processing everything that was just said.

"However, If he rejects her, he will be able to kill her when the months up or keep her as a slave with no chance of redeeming himself."

"Say he chooses her and everything rights itself. We will still know what he is capable of... no one is going to forget the name Voldemort anytime soon." Molly stated.

"Oh but you will" Severus stated, " If he chooses her, The name Voldemort will cease to exist. He will be Tom Riddle and nothing more. The powers of the neutralizer are very powerful, more powerful then any of us can even begin to imagine. If he accepts her, he will be reverted to her age, they will feel an abnormally strong pull to each other, fall in love and end up married."

"SHE CANT MARRY HIM" Ron finally yelled, "Am I the only one who sees this a wrong?"

"Mr. Weasley, Hermione was born the perfect match for him. Their interests, their intelligence, their attraction, everything and while I agree that he does not deserve a chance of redemption, the people who have been wronged deserve the right to have what was taken from them back and if that means Tom Riddle is Hermione Granger's soul mate then so be it."

Ron sulked back into his chair.

"What kind of chance do you think she has Professor?" Harry asked, "Do you think Voldemort will choose her?"

Severus shook his head, "That I cannot tell you. I will however say that he seems to have an attraction to her already. She is being well fed, well taken care of, and he has even moved her into his rooms, so I will say there is definitely a chance."

The order members nodded, they may not have been happy about the circumstances, but there was a chance for many of them to have loved ones back and for that, they desperately hoped he would choose her.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione woke up the next morning to an empty bed

A/N: did I mention the characters are ooc? If not.. then I will now…. OOC

Hermione woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She briefly considered where Tom was but it was still entirely to early to concentrate on much. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom for her morning duties and a nice, hot shower.

When Hermione walked into the bathroom, she instanly noticed the mirror was fogged up. She glanced around and found Tom in the huge tub with an evil, yet sexy smirk on his face.

"I figured a bath would be better this morning verses a boring old shower." He said while keeping the smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Did you now." She said with a smile, "And what if I want a shower."

"Then I say to fucking bad so get your arse in here."

Hermione smirked and stripped down. She had no idea why this man seemed to make her want to do things that she normally would never do. She could only assume it had something to do with her being his neutralizer.

Hermione had started to feel a strong attraction to the man even if he was the most vial wizard around and their encounter the other morning did nothing but strengthen it. She found herself longing for his touch, feeling miserable when they were apart and desperatly hoping he was going through the same motions she was.

She climbed into the tub on the opposite side of him and crossed her arms, "Is this something I should get used to?"

He smiled, he knew she was trying to get information from him on whether he was going to choose her or not, " For now." He replied shortly.

He knew he was being a prat but it was all in good fun. Truth be told, he was already sure he was going to choose her but wanted to string her along.

"So" he asked " what are your plans for today?"

"Gee… I'm probably going to the library for a while, I'm probably going to chase another house elf and then take a nap." She replied in a sarcastic tone, he knew damn good and well what she was going to do that day… it's not like she had a lot of options.

He smirked, "no need to get cheeky. Besides, I was thinking you and I could do something different today, something even you would never expect."

She quirked an eyebrow and asked the first thing that came to mind, "Why?"

"You know, for the smartest witch of your time you can really be dense. You see, I, as in Lord Voldemort, need to make a decision in the next two weeks and right now… lets just say I am not decided on which way I will go. So, in the mean time you and I are going to…. Date so to speak in hopes it will make my decision easier."

She frowned, "I hope you don't expect me to kiss your ass in hope you choose me."

"language"

"Alright, alright. So what does the mighty Lord Voldemort have in mind?" she asked

"Well _dear_, I was actually thinking of taking you to a little Island. I truly hate the beach and water surrounding, but this will be a chance for me to decide if I could ever like such things."

Hermione laughed, plain out laughed at the feared Dark Lord. she could not picture Voldemort.. sitting on the beach, making a sandcastle, going swimming or anything else of the sort. She imagined he wouldn't even remove his robes.

"Are you…… Serious?" she asked with the chuckle still in her voice.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you and yes… I am serious."

"I don't even have a suit! How am I supposed to swim?"

His smile grew even wider, "Did I mention this is a private island where clothing in not required."

Hermione rolled her eyes and dunked under the water to wet her hair. By the time she came back up, Tom was watching her with interest.

"Uhh, is… something…. Wrong?" she asked

"No, nothings wrong. I am simply waiting for a response."

"Oh, uhh, yeah an Island sounds good."

He smirked again, " good, good, now hurry and bathe so we can leave."

Tom got out of the tub and dried off leaving Hermione to look at things she probably shouldn't be. He knew she was looking because she wasn't talking and when she wasn't talking it meant that she was distracted. He left the bathroom with a smile.

Hermione bathed rather quickly and managed to get almost dried off when Tom came into the bathroom, grabbed her by the arm and disapperated on the spot. They landed on a small island after about three minutes of travel.

"You could have at least let me get a shirt." She growled while standing completely naked on the island.

"No… I think I like it better this way."

"Well are you at least going to take off your robes or are you going to just sit there."

Tom didn't respond and simply removed his robe leaving him just as nude as she was.

The next chapter will be the days events at the beach.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Forgive any mistakes as I'm not feeling well today.

When The Dark Lord disrobed himself, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. Here she was, Hermione Granger, Order member, best friends of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, standing naked on the beach with none other then Lord Voldemort. Oh the irony.

She laughed because she could imagine the faces of everyone if they knew. The way they would look at the situation and not know whether to laugh or cry. She wasn't completely innocent, not by a long shot but everyone believed her to be a prude, the book worm, the saint and now look at her, bedding Tom Riddle, sharing showers and baths... it was ridiculous but it was happening.

"Mind telling me what you find so humorous?" Tom asked, feeling a bit pissy.

Hermione paused, she knew he thought she was laughing at him and in a way... she was.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, I am not laughing at you – I'm laughing at the irony of this entire situation. I mean come on, who would honestly believe Tom Riddle was frolicking around the beach naked with a mudblood."

"I don't frolic" he stated firmly

"I know that, but I cant even begin imagine what we will be doing here." she stopped talking to look around before speaking again, "I just don't see you building a sand castle or swimming. I cant imagine you looking for shells, having splash wars in the water ... I just don't picture you having fun at all."

He glared, "You imagine me to be boring?"

"No, I imagine you to be a tyrant that gets his jollies from torture and making those who cross you pay with death – this just isn't you."

Tom looked at her for a few minutes, considering her words and knowing she was right. He never did learn how to do these thing, he never had time. When he was younger he had one goal in mind and fun didn't factor in to his plans in the least. He had grown up hell bent on blood purity and missed his chance to have a normal life.

"Don't you think I know that?" he finally said quietly, "I put things like this in the corner of my mind and ignored it... I know it is my own fault but that is exactly why I suggested this... I need to see for myself if it is something I can enjoy, something I can give up my life for to start over."

Hermione felt no pity for him, his mistakes were his choice. She took a deep breath and held her hand out towards him, "Then let me show you." she finally said.

Tom considered her for a minute and took her hand as she lead him out to the water. They walked until they were waist deep in the warm salt water.

"What do we do now?" He asked

"Do you know how to swim?"

"Yes" he said as if insulted

"Then swim with me." she said before diving into the water.

Tom watched her swim for a minute, standing completely still with his arms crossed over his chest... this was child's play and he wasn't sure he was ready to give in to such antics. Hermione circled him then dove under the water, disappearing from his sight. Tom looked around wondering if the girl had resorted to drowning herself to get away from him, but his thoughts were interrupted when someone grabbed his legs making him lose his balance and fall backwards into the water. He regained his footing and stood to see Hermione laughing hysterically at his face of complete shock and anger.

"You find that funny witch?" he asked angrily

Hermione smirked, " Maybe I do" she replied before splashing him and swimming away.

Of all the nerve. Tom dove into the water and started after her, determined to catch her and drown her with his own two hands while laughing. He didn't count on the fact that she could swim faster then him and stay under water longer. He stopped and watched the water carefully, spotting her coming right at him in another attempt of knocking him over. He waited until she was only a foot away before plunging into the water and catching her by the waist.

When he came back to the surface with a squirming, yet laughing Hermione, he couldn't help but laugh himself. This entire thing was absurd but he had to admit he was enjoying himself... not to mention he had a wet, naked witch in his arms as well.

"So... splashing me then taking off like an otter on drugs amuses you." he stated.

A huge grin came to her face, "it does... immensely." she replied falling into a fit of laughter again.

"_Wants to play does she."_ he thought to himself while a smirk came to his face. Still holding her to his body, he slipped a hand between her legs and started rubbing gently, knocking the laugh from her voice and replacing it was a gasp and moan.

"Now I'm having fun." he stated swooping down and taking her into a kiss.

The water flowed around them, both lost in the kiss that was taking place. Minute after minute passed by with no sign of either letting go. He moved them up towards the shore where they were only in a few inches of before he laid her down into the sand and placed himself on top of her and a little to the side. His hand continued to explore her body, caressing and lightly pinching. His mouth moved to her breast where he licked, nipped and suckled making her moan softly.

She opened her eyes to watch him. The sun was shining brightly in the sky above caressing the skin of his back. She could feel the heat from the sun warming their skin as he enjoyed her body. The man was like a drug to her; no matter how wrong the situation was, she was addicted to his touch, the way he felt as he licked the salty sweat from her skin, the way his fingers knew exactly where to touch and with the right amount of pressure – it was sweet torture at it's finest. She reached her hand up and placed it on the back of his head as he suckled her breast. Her back arched into him wanting him to take it all, taste it all.

He looked up to her and moved completely over her body placing his knees between her legs. He leaned forward and took her mouth into another kiss as he slid into her slippery heat.

Her body tightened around him as he thrust inside her, the inner walls of her body swallowing him easily as he pumped faster and faster. The sun was beating down making their bodies slippery with sweat. Hermione wrapped her legs around his thighs to keep him from slipping while bracing herself by holding onto his shoulders.

Her back arched as he hit her sweet spot again and again, thumping against her cervix, "Harder" she whispered.

Tom didn't answer with words but increased his speed and strength, pushing into her as far as he could and enjoying her screams of pleasure. He could feel her muscles clench and release, she was close.

"Fuck you're tight" he hissed feeling her body clench again, "Cum for me, I want to feel it." he said as he thrust.

His words sent a pulse straight through her body, sending her into orgasm. She gripped his shoulders harder as her muscles grabbed his cock and tightened around it.

"Oh Merlin don't stop" she whispered as he rode her through her orgasm. The pleasure her body was causing him finally made him spill his release inside of her as her own climax slowed.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Only a few chapters left.

The next day...

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort yelled

"I'm simply saying that you have lived a rather dull life when you think about it." Hermione yelled back.

"Dull life? I have lived more then you; I have done more then you... Tell me – What do you have that I don't?"

Tired of the argument, Hermione yelled the first thing that came to her mind, " I have a nose." she spat angrily, looking at her lover/ could be killer in his snake like form.

He didn't know how to reply to that... she was right.

"Look witch, all I am saying is while the Island was entertaining, I don't think I'm cut out for things like that."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air, "What part of this don't you get? If you choose me, you will get to live your life again, you will be my age and uncorrupted."

"I'm not corrupted."

"You are so," she yelled.

Fed up with the yelling, Voldemort did what he had been doing for years. He wasn't use to being defied or yelled at – It was new to him and he didn't like it. In his temper, he raised his wand and yelled "Crucio", Dropping Hermione to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Hermione didn't have time to prepare for that. She had been turning away from him when the curse hit her. The pain raced through her body for about 45 seconds before he released the curse but She didn't bother to get up, she knew she had probably crossed the line with her yelling. He was stressed over the entire situation and she pushed him.

He watched her remain on the ground, berating himself for loosing control. He had wanted to hex her many times over the last few weeks, but refrained from doing so. In truth, he did enjoy himself on the Island, He did enjoy her company, but the though of loosing everything he had worked for over the years reared its ugly head and he was confused. How does one go from being a powerful and feared wizard, back to a young and unknown wizard... it was just to much.

He crossed the room without another word and left her there on the floor, not wanting to look at the girl anymore. He was ashamed of his harshness towards her... maybe she was right, maybe he was a monster.

Once Hermione knew he had left, she crawled onto the bed, covered up and went to sleep, her mind was too tired to think at the moment.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

Voldemort remained in his Voldemort appearance. He only turned into Tom when he was around her and right now he wanted as far away from her as possible.

He was pissed at himself for losing his temper with her and that put him in a worse mood with everyone else. It only took a few minutes for his followers to realize this when he hexed a few just for the fun of it. He walked through the halls at a fast pace with a sneer plastered on his face, daring anyone to cross him. He was confused, he was angry and he had to admit to himself that he felt guilty for using the curse on her... he could have just silenced her and been done with it.

He walked into his study, slamming the door behind him... he had to think and think quick, he was running out of time with this.

...

Three hours later, Hermione woke up but didn't move. In her mind, she had decided that with the single act of anger towards her, he had already made up his mind and she would be dead in a short amount of time.

She had also decided that the idea of finally being released from this life didn't seem all that bad. She had done her best to try to live once she became comfortable with him, hoping that he would see her for what she was despite her blood and everything that entailed but when the curse had hit her, she lost that hope. She had seen to good in him, the gentleness he could posess but now she had seen the monster as well... and it hurt.

She didn't want to live as a slave or be stuck in this house for the rest of her life and in the off chance he released her, she didn't think she could live with the fact that she had slept with the enemy.

She finally moved off of the bed and went to the shower. The hot water would hopefully relax her and allow her to wallow in her own self pity without interruption. She stripped down, leaving her clothes on the floor and stepped into the shower. She turned the water on full hot and sank down to the shower floor, allowing the steam and steady stream of hot water fall over her body.

Voldemort had changed into his Tom appearance and made his way back to the room. He was concerned about Hermione whether he wanted to admit it or not. The feelings of concern were foreign to him; he never had to feel such things and the fact it was a mudblood that brought those feeling about bothered him even more.

He walked into the bedroom and heard the shower running so he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited... and waited... and waited.

An hour later, he had finally had enough of the waiting and went into the bathroom. He pulled back the curtain to find Hermione on the shower floor, unblinking, UN-crying and staring at the drain.

"Do you plan to stay in here all night?" He asked

Hermione didn't respond and continued to stare at the drain.

"I spoke to you and I want an answer." he said in a more forceful voice.

Hermione finally turned her head in his direction to acknowledge his presence and shrugged.

Tom rolled his eyes and began to speak again when he noticed something... something that bothered him more then he ever thought possible – her eyes.

She once again held the vacant look, the look that he hadn't seen since they first became involved. The light that finally showed in her eyes was once again out and even though he already knew, it became official that he fucked up.

"Hermione" he finally whispered as he dropped to his knees next to the bath, "I'm sorry"

Hermione shrugged again, "Don't be... It was bound to happen." She replied

"It shouldn't have happened" He answered, feeling like a damned Gryffindor, "You were only trying to help me."

"Just let me be please... I just want to be alone and enjoy what time I have left." She said in a whisper that he almost didn't hear.

"Time you have left?" he asked, then in dawned on him; she was preparing herself once again for death.

"I've made my decision." he said suddenly.

Hermione let the tears fall, he had made his decision and she had even less time then expected. She figured she still had at least a week.

"Just do it" she replied, "I'm as ready as I'm going to get."

She closed her eyes and allowed her memories to sweep through her mind. She pictured Harry and Ron. She could remember the first time she met them on the train to Hogwarts while looking for Neville's toad. She could remember the way they grew closer and closer as the years passed. She remembered the day she found out she was a witch and the giddiness she felt as she stepped in Diagon Alley the first time. She remembered the sorting, the troll, even Hagrid. She wanted to remember it all once more before her body ceased to function.

Tom looked at her in curiosity and peeked into her mind, reliving the memories as she did. He could feel the excitement she felt when she learned she was a witch, He could feel the love she felt for Potter and Weasley. He could even feel the rush that went through her as she walked through Diagon Alley for the first time and he knew he had made the right decision.. She wouldn't be happy with just living the rest of her days here.

He stood from his spot and raised his wand to her. She knew he had stood and took a chance to peek at him. When she spotted the wand, she took a deep breath and looked away... She didn't have to watch.

He made a movement with his hand and turned the water off.

"Stand" he ordered

Hermione did as asked, after all, what would fighting him accomplish. She readied herself and closed her eyes.

He flicked his wand and her body was instantly dried.

"Come to the bedroom." He ordered once again and turned away from her and left the room.

Hermione walked from the bathroom and over towards Tom.

"Where do you want me?" she asked quietly, wondering if he would at least have the compassion to allow her body a soft landing.

"Beside Me." he answered, "Like I said, I've made my decision and I choose you."

Hermione looked up with wide eyes, "What?"

"I said... I choose you." and with that.. The world went black.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N; A tad shorter then normal but I hope you like in anyways.

Tom was the first to wake up in the world of nothing but white. There was no ground, no walls, no anything but a pure white, blank space. He looked over and noticed Hermione still knocked out, laying face down. He stooped down to see if she was alright but as his body bent a voice caused him to stand up and search for the source.

It didn't take long as a tall blond woman dressed in white approached. Tom noticed her eyes immediately. They were the purest blue he had ever seen.

"You have chosen your neutralizer." She stated while circling him, "This could be good for you or bad."

"Who are you." Tom yelled, instantly noticing his voice sounded younger.

"I am Clara, The ancient in charge of your case." She replied, "And while you have made your decision... I need to be sure you really want to do this."

"I chose her, What else is there?" He asked

Clara laughed, "You mortals think everything is so easy." She stated, "There is more to this then you could even possibly understand."

"Try me" Tom replied

"Alright, I'll tell you everything this involves. When I am done, I will ask for your decision once again. If you still choose her, then I will wake her up and send you both on your way. If you reject her, I will send you back to your life alone."

"I'm listening" He replied

"Good because I am going to make this short and sweet." She paused and walked around him once more, " Firstly, You should consider yourself lucky to have received a Neutralizer. You do not deserve to be forgiven for anything. I have watched you for years, I have witnessed your cruelty and your hatred. I have watched you kill innocent people and have your followers do the same... In short, if it we up to me – You would not receive this chance."

Tom watched the woman carefully.. was she going to take it away from him?

"However, It is not my call and for some reason, someone out there asked for you to have this chance/"

"Who?" Tom asked interrupting the woman.

She let out a sigh but answered, "One of your followers, one with long Blond hair. I believe his name was Malfor, Malorie, malnor... oh something like that."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, yes, that is the one. Apparently he felt you would choose a different path if the opportunity arose. The Board of Ancients heard his thoughts and decided to give you a chance."

Tom frowned but urged her to continue.

"Anyways, back on track. If you are sure and choose Hermione, You will lose your memories of your past life. You will start over as the same age as your Neutralizer and will be given false memories of your... younger years."

Clara looked down towards Hermione, "She is your perfect match in every way. Your intelligence is similar, Your powers are similar and when you boil everything down, You both want the same things out of life."

"I understand that much and I have not changed my mind." Tom stated

Clara raised her hands to silence him, "You must realize, Riddle, That if you are uncertain in anyway, the results of this could be deadly for not only yourself, but your Neutralizer as well. You see, In order for this to work, you have to be 100 percent sure that this is the life you want or when the Neutralization takes place, the part that isn't sure will rip from the part that is... The results aren't pleasant."

Ton once again looked down towards Hermione, Was this something he wanted without doubt? Was the thought of living a normal life with a person who will suit you in every way worth the risk?. He wasn't sure.

"Can I have time?" he asked with out looking up.

Clara smiled, "Would you like to see what your life would be like?"

Tom nodded immediately.

Clara waved her hand towards the top of the whiteness and watched as a black void opened up.

"I cannot show you everything... just bit and pieces." She warned before waving her hand once more.

Tom watched the entire scene play out before him. To him, the relationship appeared to have high points and low points. Interesting fun filled times along with boring and slow paced times. It appeared to be like any other relationship. He continued to watch as images of Hermione in a wedding dress flashed before his eyes. He could see her walking towards him with a smile that lit of the room – he himself couldn't help by smile a little.

The scene flashed again but this time it did not show Hermione or himself. It showed two small children, a boy and a girl, playing in a yard... the perfect family scene.

He watched as the little girl ran to him with her arms held wide with a smile like Hermione's.

"_Those are our children_" He thought to himself as he realized why the children looked familiar.

Several more scenes flashed but his focus was still on the little boy and girl.. the one thing he would give up everything for – a family.

"Have you made your choice?" Clara asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

Tom didn't need anymore time to think, "I still choose her." he stated firmly.

"Then I will grant you your second chance... use it wisely." she stated before swishing her hand once more, changing the world within a matter of seconds.


	20. Chapter 20

Six years later...

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry." a four year old little boy yelled as he ran to his favorite uncle.

"Have you been a good boy for your Mum and Dad?" Harry asked

"I'm always good." Thomas replied with a giggle.

Harry smirked, he knew Thomas was a hellion and gave his Mum plenty of stress.

"Really now, And where is your Mum and Dad."

"Up stairs... They are trying to get the baby to sleep." Thomas replied with a laugh, "Mum says the baby has dads temper."

"I wouldn't doubt it" Harry replied while carrying the little boy into the house.

"Uncle Harry?"

"Yes"

"How did my mum meet my dad again?"

Harry sighed, he had been over this story many, many times and Thomas never grew tired of it.

"They met in school in our last year." Harry answered, hoping it would be enough.

"Did they kiss?" Thomas asked, "Because kissing in yucky."

"They did."

"Ewww"

"You wont say that when you are older."

"Yes I will... dad says girls have cooties."

Harry quirked an eye brow, "So you think you mum has cooties?"

"She not a girl... she's a mum." Thomas replied in a matter of fact voice, "But before she was a mum she was a girl and then she did have cooties."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He gave the brown haired boy a tussle of the hair and sat him down.

"Go tell Your mum and dad to Come down here."

Thomas nodded and ran up the stairs. A few minutes later, A stressed out looking Hermione and a smirking Tom came down the stairs.

"Thank god you are here." Hermione huffed, "Between the pair of them – I'm being run ragged."

Harry laughed, "I figured... the baby has a good set of lungs"

"You have no idea." Tom answered, "Her voice is shrill and sends a shock right through you."

"Well I'm sure Mrs. Weasley and my mum can handle her." Harry replied

"Are you sure about this Harry... I mean, the have loads of energy." Hermione asked

Harry sighed, "You and Tom need a break for a while and I'm positive with my parents and all the Weasleys around, they will be in good hands."

Hermione nodded, she knew she needed a break and if Harry was offering to take the children to the Weasley dinner, she'd let him.

A few minutes later, Harry was holding a six month old Sarah in his arms and a 4 year old Thomas by the hand.

"You two get some rest... I'll bring them back in a few hours." Harry stated before stepping into the floo.

Once Harry was gone, Hermione turned to her husband of five years and smirked, " So what do you want to do with our free time Mr. Riddle."

Tom smirked back, "I have a few ideas"

He then grabbed her by the hand and led her back upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Have you figured out my idea yet?" He asked

"A nap...yesssssss." she squealed and flopped down onto the bed.

Tom raised his eyebrow and walked towards the bed, "A nap is within reason... but I think I would like to have my way with my wife without fear of a child walking in."

Hermione grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. It then only took 10 seconds before a 23 year old Tom striped down completely naked and climbed into the bed.

He wasted no time in crawling up her body and smiling, "Ready Mrs. Riddle" he asked smoothly while rubbing his erection at her entrance.

"Always" she replied with a growl as he sunk into her.

Tom couldn't believe how right they felt, even after six years and two children. Their bodies fit like a puzzle and she still infatuated him much like she did when they were in seventh year.

"Do you every wonder what life would be like if we had never met? If the world had been different in some way?" he asked while steadily pumping into her body.

"I cant even imagine" she replied with a moan.

"Me either" Tom replied before taking her mouth into a deep, sour searching kiss.

They soon slowed down, wanting to take time with each other. Their bodies moved in a gentle but steady rhythm, feeling, touching and savoring each other. They new they had forever, they were meant to be together and when he felt her world shatter around him, he looked into her eyes and thanked every god, Ancient and Merlin for bringing them together.

He soon couldn't control his body and spilled into her, enjoying the sweet mewing sounds coming from his wife as he did so. With a final thrust, he bent down and took her into a kiss again.

"I love you Hermione" he said as he pulled away

"And I you Tom." she whispered back.

The End


End file.
